


A Simple Truth

by limeta



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: 2014, Canon - Anime, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: Satan waits for Yuri to come to Hell.
Relationships: Yuri Egin/Satan
Kudos: 19





	A Simple Truth

A One Shot

* * *

Satan waited patiently at the entrance of Hell where the new batch of sinners was supposed to come from. A grin danced on his lips, the flames in his eyes intensifying as the doors swung open, and the unstable humans, hunched over and in emotional pain, limped in.

The infamous being of destruction and anguish recognized a few faces he was looking out for in Assiah, making sure he led them on a path which ended in his nightmare realm. The grin widened, but, he was not down here in Gehenna’s subcategory for them, he was here to meet a special someone.

As time passed by and the demons told their king that that was that and needed to close the gate, Satan burned them both for their insolence. There was someone that was supposed to meet him here.

She had to come.

She had to.

“Yuri,” Satan said, his voice becoming anger ridden and filled with detestation, “WHY ARE YOU LATE?” The roar bounced off the walls containing misery and pain.

He looked at a clock and blinked, “She should’ve been here already. The things she’s done were considered immensely taboo and would earn her a place in hell for sure.” He said, saddened by the revelation he was not going to admit.

“Surely, fraternizing with the devil and going against her own kind’s religious beliefs would categorize her as a Sinner, someone belonging in Hell? Of course it would.”

“I mean,” the devil said lowly, his voice cracking, “the only chance I’d ever get to see her again would be if she were down here...with me…”

Satan cocked his head back and laughed the tone cold and that of a broken man. “But I guess she’s in Heaven…”

I should be happy, he thought, but I’m not.

Then, he felt a wet substance slowly going down his cheeks, and opened his mouth to lick said substance; bitter and salty.

The devil collapsed on his knees and laughed harder at the glorious irony of it all; Yuri Egin, the one who made the devil cry!

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 called it it's weirded out that a work from its period has been posted in 2020 but hey what can ya do


End file.
